


Luna and Raven get a child

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Autism, BPD, F/F, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Luke is based of me kinda, Luna and raven are adorable moms, Luna gets nightmares, My first fic, Other, Raven is little bird and nothing else, Regression, Sadness, hair sucking, luna gets an adorable child habit, nom-anic, sea-mon, semi unintentional self harm, so cute, trangender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Exactly what the the title says, Luna and raven get a fucking child and have a little sea mechanic! And the child is so damn cute and is super adorable. Aka he’s a 14 year old that act like a 10 year old but with advanced words and sarcasm.Oof





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Heya! It’s my first fic ever so please be nic with criticism. Also  
> I will never give up on a fic  
> I will take prompts  
> No promises I will do all the prompts  
> But, if I say I am doing one, I am doing one.  
> I will respond to all comments (if I can)  
> I will update as frequently as possible.

Chapter 1

“Come on raven.” Raven heard her girlfriend call out.

“Give me a sec!” She called back.

Exactly one fucking minute later.

“Time to come now.” Luna crooned in that damn smooth voice of herself

“But I wanna work on this project!” She groaned, gesturing vaguely to the multiple pieces of tech on the desk.

She felt arms wrap around her, and kisses slowly being pressed to her forehead, trailing down her cheek to her jaw and eventually her mouth.  
While raven was seduced with Luna kissing her, she had unknowingly been led to outside of the room.  
When she realized she was no longer in the chair she angrily pushed herself away from Luna.

“Damn it! How do you fucking do that!” She growled. 

Luna just smiled apologetically.

She held out a hand, angry red marks in right below the palm. Raven cringed when she saw this. This meant that Luna had felt stressed out or lonely lately, as she would subconsciously rub the roughest material she could find on her wrists. For some reason finding comfort in it. Groan. That mean raven had made her feel stressed about her safety or some crap.  
She really needed to be a better girlfriend.

She took the hand, and walked out.  
They got loaded on to the back of a car, they were being taken to lexa kom trikrus home for a visit and supposed to have dinner as guests.  
Raven was just staring out the window when her eyes naturally grazed over to Luna’s. She frowned.

“Hey lunes it’s ok. We’re safe.” She comforted. Noticing Luna’s other habit  
Ok this one was more like an addiction.  
She had a mane of curls and she had a constant need to suck on them. A unexpected and childish habit. But needed or else she would be driven mad. But you could tell she was nervous if she had an extra amount of curls in her mouth, or if she sucked a bit harder then usual.

She noticed her eyes seemed to lighten up when raven said this.

“It will be ok.” She said. Confirming it.  
She didn’t necessarily liked being inside such a big peice if tech as a car. So much things she didn’t understand about it. If it broke down she would have no idea how to do anything. And she hated being helpless.

They continued on their journey. It didn’t take too long to get to the grounders territory in tonDC.  
They got out of the car and walked the rest of the ways to polis. The capital. Raven was thankful when Luna wrapped an arm around her waist to take some pressure of her bad leg without drawing attention when it started hurting.

They arrived to a line of soldiers.  
Lexa standing empowering in the middle,  
A shaking blob seemed to stand next to her. Upon closer look did the blob turn out to be a kid. Though (he?) wasn’t shaking from nerves. He , or she, raven couldn’t tell yet. He, raven just went with he. Was just shaking. His head twitched, as it bopping to music only eh could hear. And his hands moved in a repeating motion. His wrist flicked side to side once, then his pointer finger waved up and down four times.  
But what was unsettling was the manic grin on his face.  
It disturbed raven greatly. She observed his look. It seemed to be a mix of multiple clans together. Clad in ripped shirts and random trinkets hanging down for floukru, the metal vest and many black markings for trikru, and some relatively nice pants and a leather arm guard for surprisingly skiekru.  
She gripped Luna’s hand a little tighter. She seems to notice the estranged kid too. 

“Welcome, skeikru! You are hear as our honored guests. We can’t wait to break bread with you and relish in the joy of our partnership.” Lexa spoke. Managing to lace her words with genuine kindness. Something she wasn’t really allowed to show. 

Then raven felt someone slam into her. She only didn’t fall cause Luna was their to catch her. She looked up just in time to see a guy running up to lexa with a dagger

“Death to the commander!” He screamed.  
Before he could even get in ten feet to her, a knife flew through the air and went straight through his hand. He fell to the ground in pain.

“You BITCH! You NOMONJOK!” Raven saw no other but the kid scream.  
Arm still extended. A calm expression on his face

Then he jumped.


	2. Meet Luke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and raven witness a shocking act, and learn some more about this mysterious kid. Luna’s motherly side comes out and lexas a a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Time for a angstsy child. Basically the kid attacks and raven and Luna learn some stuff. Also heads up theirs some blood and violence. Not much. But some. And also, please comment. I live for those and like, I want to know ur guys input so I can make this fic even better! Tanks 
> 
> Ready for some angsty children???
> 
> Oofadoof

Chapter 2

Managing to jump and somehow land on the guy 12 feet away from him. He gave a mad scream and started repeatedly stabbing the dude.   
His face a mix of emotions. Looking completely insane. Raven gagged and half buried herself into Luna’s shoulder, traumatized by all the blood. Luna gave a small gasp of surprise at watching the scene in front of her.

“YOU BITCH ILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL LEXA KOM TRIKRU, YOUR COMMANDER! HOW DARE YOU!” The boy screamed. Continuing to stab a lifeless body. The guy long dead.   
Tears pour from his face as he stabbed. Seemingly enraged someone even dared to mess with lexa.

“Luke. Luke! LUKSA KOM TRIKRU!” Lexa yelled. The boy only stopped for a second. Before continually stabbing the now pile of bloody flesh.   
Lexa seemed to realize something at this. And to ravens confusion made a motion for the guard to stand down.

“Luke. Luuuke.” She crooned. Slowly coming towards him.  
He stopped.

“L-lexa?” He whimpered. 

“Ya buddy, it’s me.” She continued. The boy—Luke? Still wouldn’t turn around.

She finally came up to him. And draped an arm around his shoulder. He leaned in to the touch. Relishing it.   
It turn out to be a trap, as lexa the seemed to grab his Chin and press her thumb upwards forcefully.

He screamed and fell to the floor. Spasms wracking his body. 

Luna broke free of ravens grip, and ran to the poor boy,   
Raven could only watch now

“Wha-what did you do to him!?” Luna cried as she looked and felt and saw no injuries. She only starred in horror when the boy started manically laughing, a huge creepy grin spreading across his face.   
He started moaning, rolling on the ground while the spasms rocked through.

Luna could only watch , shocked.

“He is alright sis.” Lexa spoke to her sister.   
Seeing that her words did not wipe the confusion away, lexa continued.

“He is not wracked with pain, rather, wracked with pleasure. He is overstimulated. It renders him to a screaming pile cause it is so much pleasurable pain at once, he is immobile, once he’s like this, it takes a while for him to stop.”

Luna’s expressions softened.  
She slowly brought the screaming boy into her lap.   
Stroking his hair that stood up, then at the last second made a severe turn to the side into a mass of curls. A mass of curls quite like Luna’s.

“Ai giv ai op, gon nemyon, kom lanik de.”   
She whispered.

The boy seemed content with this. And relaxed against luna. The moans still coming out, and the spasms still there Avery few seconds. But the laughter was gone. And the smile disappeared into a grimace.

Lexa stood. Stone faced.

“Come on luksa, we have to move on.”   
She called out

The boy, as if pulled by puppet strings, made to get up.  
But Luna held tight to him, placing her arms on his chest, rendering him immobile yet again.

“No, he’s still in pain.” She spoke boldly.

“Luksa, come on. For your leksa. For your sister.” Lexa crooned.   
Then luksa somehow escaped Luna, and ran to lexas opened arms as swift as a bird.  
Luna stared.

“We speak afterwards.” Lexa secretly whispered in her ear.

“And bring reivon.” She added as a afterthought. Leaving Luna confused.  
She the turned and walked away. Luke at her side. Expression grim and eyes dark. Threatening to stare into your soul if you looked. He was a completely different person from what she first saw. Only letting the smallest of his tics go through.

Raven came over to her girlfriend and helped her up. She immediately grabbed her hand when she saw it go to rub the fabric across it. She turned and watched the strange boy. 

And she felt something strange when he took a second to look back at them. Something deep inside her felt a connection of longing. Of protection. Of worry for the estranged kid.  
It confused her. So she shrugged it off.

Luna would not repeat what she had seen and heard.   
Stuffing an extra amount of curls in her mouth and sucking fervently, causing ravens worry to grow. 

They walked to dinner. Not know what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did u like that? If u couldn’t tell I update fast.  
> Also, comment below!  
> *realizes that they sound like one of those corny you tubers that practically live breath and die for comments*  
> “When did my life turn sad”
> 
> *some mysterious unseen voice*
> 
> ~when you made this account~
> 
> “Shop Of mysterious unseen voice I love meh fanfics!!!”
> 
> Comment 😁


	3. Meet Luke! Take two 😑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and raven get to observe the softer side of Luke. And see him interact on his own. Without the crazy death rushing through him. Aka now both girls have their motherly side out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if any of this is offensive to anyone with autism BPD or regression. I apologize sincerely.

Chapter 3

They arrived at dinner.  
A long table presenting food and drinks.  
Luna stood next to raven. And starred at Luke. She was so confused about the child. His behavior had changed once again.  
She watched as his small hand clung to a random peice of fabric upon lexa. She seemed to be his sister. Or what he thought as one. And was a constant need of security. His curls hung a little lower but Luna could see his eyes looking everywhere. Curious but intimidating.  
She saw lexa follow his gaze. Then lean down and whisper into his ear.  
He seemed to not want to go. But willing started moving. 

On his way over, he bumped into a blonde girl, he seemed to be startled and Luna was afraid he would start yelling again, but instead he looked relatively at ease. (Well as ease as he could get)   
The girl jumped up and down. And Luna couldn’t help but notice she had quite Th same style as Luke, mixing it up from three tribes. But one thing stood out. She had this gigantic contraption on her back where Luke wore a vest. 

From behind there was a small square that had four arms two going over the shoulders and two going under her arms, they met in the front in a clasp.   
The small square in the back though was connected to a pole that just went above her head, it held a bunch of things that Luna did not fully get the meaning of,   
A picture of a random boy, (Luna believed she might hodness this guy) a random black spider looking plush, and a list of notes.

All in all, Luna couldn’t help but stare at the craft of this genius. It was held in a way that looked neither bulky nor heavy. It was agile and quick. And held useful objects.   
She didn’t mean to be rude, but listened in on he conversation, wanting to know how Luke interacted with his surroundings.

“Nemyon nemyon nemyon Luke! Ai tenk jonanei and Nani are perfect houmons for each other! They are so in hodness! I can’t wait to show you!” The girl rambled. Speaking in quite a bit of trigedasleng 

(Nemyon = miracle, to the Floukru’s = god. In English = oh my god) 

(Houmons = lovers)

(Hodness = love)

“Ok, ok, eihla! Calm down! You are such a matchmaker I swear! Every houmon had their hodness. Now leave it that way? Ok? But your so right. Jonani would be such a good couple. Jonani is the name of both of them combined! I thought it sounded cool.” Luksa spoke slowly. Like he was shy to talk to this girl, but his bold and crazy side overpowered. Luna found this interesting.

Seconds later he was walking again. The blond girl running over to two other girls, one quite fit and masculine, and one who had prices of glass in front of their eyes, for which Luna guessed was a makeshift type of glasses. 

Five seconds later she seemed too have lost Luke. Then she spotted his metal vest.

Luna was shocked when he came over and sat in between herself and raven.  
He smiled at the two quite adorably And Luna couldn’t help but smile back.   
She noticed the slight redness in his round cheeks. The hair that was slightly tousled.  
He looked so much younger then he acted mere minutes ago.

“Well heya youngon.” Luna spoke softly.

“Ya, hi twitch.” Raven spoke, surprising Luna when she gave him a nickname. She only did that with people she cared about, if Luna was correct, she usually wouldn’t say the same nickname twice. 

“Hi..” he spoke softly. His eyebrows furrowed and Luna watched as he slowly reached out and grabbed the side of ravens shirt, and started rubbing the fabric between his fingers. Ravens face was comically in shock.  
And Luna couldn’t help but muffle a laugh when she begrudgingly put an arm around the boy, hand resting right above the neck, The way she hugged/showed affection to a very small group. Not Luna tho. Luna was a bit more... intimate. 

It was at this and only this, did Luna notice the honorary trikru braid. More like a semi rat tail, but on the side of his close cut hair. All trikru men were supposed to grow a braid. So when they died it could be cut off as the woman’s were. Men were only required little braids. To save the hassle of waiting for it to grow out for so long. Usually u only see one about 3 1/2 inches long. But Lukas’s, was peculiarly long. Going to his shoulder in length. A length some girls went too. It was confusing. And sparked questions in Luna’s mind. But it was a conversation to have later. She turned her attention back to the brown haired girl. 

“What’s your name, pumpkin?” Raven asked

“Ai laik luksa kom trikru. Though I go by Luke.”  
He explained shyly.

“Your reivon kom skiekru and Luna kom floukru, correct?” He asked

“Why yes little one, you are correct.” Luna praised. He beamed like he just got a golden star.

He looked a little hesitant to ask the next question.

“What is it child?” Luna noticed.

“Um, are you two. Um, are you two nomons?” He blurted out (nomons, = moms)  
Raven choked and spat out the water she was drinking. While Luna blushed hard. Speechless.

“Oh I’m so sorry. Did I misspeak? Are you two not each other’s houmons?” (Houmons = loves ones. Girlfriends.) 

The blush increased. 

Luke grew more and more distressed. He thought he had said something inappropriate and was currently spitting out a rush of mixed apologies.

“No, no, youngon. It’s ok, you didn’t misspeak.” Luna said finally finding her voice. 

“We are, each other’s houmons. But, we don’t have a youngon yet. We are still looking.” 

Raven seemed content with this answer. Much To Luna’s happiness.

Luke also seems content with this answer.  
Raven started to pull out pieces of tech that she somehow smuggled in without Luna noticing.

Luke was instantly fascinated.

“Is that a crate motor or v8 original?” He asked  
Raven looked shocked

“Uh-um it’s original.” She mumbled

“I love tech! I am a robot at heart! I’m quite the popper!” He exclaimed proudly.

“Popper?” Luna asked confused 

“Ya! It’s great!” Then he proceeded to do a marvelous arm wave.   
Turns out it was a form of dance. And all the twitching was of him popping. But he couldn’t control it either. He was a strange kid.

Raven observed the trikru kid. And all his strange habits. The food was soon served and she looked up at Luna and sighed.

“Luna, honey, hair?” She spoke softly. Luna blushes but did not comply.

“Come on lunes. Do it for me. You can’t do the thing where you skip a meal just because your so Terrified to let the hair go for 10 minutes. I’m right here. You got this” raven spoke soothingly. And was great full Luke did not comment.

Luna blushed some more but finally let the curls drop. Biting her lip to keep from instantly stuffing them back in.  
Raven quickly grabbed her hand too. So she wouldn’t revert to rubbing the fabric again.

She took a breath and then started eating. Raven could see the strain on her face. But she was proud of her. 

She turned back to Luke, who ate with his hands. And gobbled everything in sight.   
He seemed quite young. And raven couldn’t tell what age he was.

“14.” He muttered

“What?” Raven asked

“I’m 14 years old. “ he explained. Like he read her thoughts 

“Oh I-I wasn’t-“

“No I get it. Everyone looks at me like you are now. They can’t ever tell how old I am. Because I’m sick. I act weird. So I’m riddled with disease.” He explained, his face hardening. He did not speak any more of the subject. And raven was instantly confused. Was that what they were telling this kid? That he was sick?

All in all it looked like a simple case of autism. Or BPD. Or at least a small amount of regression tendencies. Those would explain all of his behavior before.  
It angered raven thats what these people had been saying. She tenderly pulled him in to her side a bit more. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders to show she didn’t care and liked him for him.

Luke seemed to get the message and smiled.

Then he started twitching yet again. Tho this time it wasn’t him popping. It was purely ticking.   
He would tap the table with his pointer finger four times. And then moved his hand downwards so it was at the edge/side of the table and thrusted his wrist so the area right beneath the palm would bash against the table. It looked quite painful. And raven could see the bruises lining the wrist. But he didn’t seem the slightest bothered by it.

It reminded raven of like Luna. Like they were somehow connected. And already had the same habits. 

But raven found herself growing quite fond of this child. And a deeper feeling she still couldn’t quite place.

It was all going great.

“DEATH TO THE COMMANDER!” 

 

Until it wasn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commeeeent plz.  
> Also I’m not normal gonna be updating 3 times a day


	4. Panic and protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic tears through the crowds as Luna protects her raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this one doesn’t really have luke. Sorry  
> Also, please comment.   
> I really need som

Chapter 4

It was a mad rush of people. Flooding through the doors and knocking others down.

From what Luna could observe a group of azgedas were coming in to kill lexa, and anyone that stood in their way.

Her floukru instincts kicked in.  
Instantly moving her hand to grab luke. She was surprised to look down and find him missing. When she looked out and squinted she could just make out his form screaming wildly, waving a dagger, protecting his commander.

The next set of thoughts rushed through her brain. She knew raven could not move fast or be agile with her bad leg and brace.  
So in a quick motion. She picked raven up bridal style (against her protests)  
And ran with her in her arms.

She was quite fast, and being a darkness trained Nightblood helped with that quite a bit.  
Raven kept shouting something but Luna could not hear. All she could feel was that she needed to get her little bird to safety.  
No matter what.  
Raven was going to be protected.

“Hush little bird, hush. I’ve got you. I’ll protect you. Don’t worry.” Luna told. Not bothering to listen to her reply’s.

She jumped and ran from place to place. Only stopping at an abandoned building when she knew she was not followed.

She slowly and carefully set raven down on the ground. Checking each part of her for injuries.

“Are you ok little bird?” Luna fretted  
Raven glared in response.  
She huffed through her teeth.

“I was fine Luna. I could take care of myself.” She all but growled at her.

“I needed to make sure you were safe.” Luna defended. Feeling quite flustered to know if she was ok.

“But I was fine! I don’t need protection.”   
Raven angrily spoke.  
She was about to speak again when Luna interrupted and kissed her.

Pressing lips against lips. She grabbed ravens collar and pulled her close.  
She needed to feel raven. To know she was safe. She needs to feel her. Feel her heartbeat against hers. Feel her smooth lips on Luna’s mouth.  
To wrap her arms around the mocha skinned girl and know that she was indeed safe.  
She dragged her fingers everywhere. She needed to feel everything was attached. She ran her hands through ravens straight turning wavy locks,   
she glided her fingers down her flushed face,   
She traced ravens arms with the pads of her palms,   
She cupped her hands delicately but firm around her hips.  
She trailed them downs her leg, making sure to be extra careful with the injured one.  
And finally made her hands back to her neck. Curving them to fit the shape.   
She just held her. And breathed her in. And kissed her with all the love she could muster.   
She could feel her! She was here. She was alive and well and working. There was no cuts or stab wounds that she caused. Not bruises that she instinctively inflicted from her dark ways of training. She was well and here and dear god she could FEEL HER! 

Finally when they pulled away. Raven was speechless as Luna panted heavily. 

“Wow. You must have had a lot on your mind.” Raven spoke. Starring at her curly haired girlfriend.

When Luna didn’t respond she felt raven hook two fingers under her chin and lift upwards causing Luna’s watery eyes to meet hers. Oh god. Those eyes took Luna’s breath away, (more like the breath she didn’t get back yet) Each and every time. 

“You feeling better now? Do you need to talk about it? Or did you work it out?” Raven asked. It was a ritual. If someone was mad or upset or visibly worked up.   
And then later was better, they would ask if they were indeed better, if they wanted to talk about it, or if they managed to work it out.

“I’m good. Honest.” Luna spoke. Smiling   
She was cut off when the two heard something get knocked over. 

Adrenaline rushed through Luna’s veins in a swift move, she had half spun around from sitting criss cross to a standing position, with one hand pushing raven down, and the other now holding a knife.

“Someone’s here.” She muttered

“No dip Sherlock.” Raven managed to find Time to be sarcastic.

Though once she heard some more noise did she only get up and grip the back of Luna’s outfit. Peeking over from her shoulder. Using her as a human shield. Luna could feel her tremble slightly. She hated that.

They heard some more noise.

“Show yourself!” Luna yelled. As the two inched closer to the noise.

They finally got to a corner where a few barrels of oil sat. The noise coming from behind.

When Luna kicked it down, she was shocked with what she saw

 

“Luke?”


	5. Oil spills, and letters that kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and raven take care of a oil slicked Luke. While founding out some information that may change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know u don’t comment but I’m gonna keep posting cause I like too. In the last fic it got a little, intimate with Luna. Just a heads up. I’m not gonna write about sex. Sorry for the people who may have wanted that.   
> I think what I wrote is how far it’s gonna get. But I will try to do more with out doing IT, ya know? Thanks   
> Also not much interactions between people in this chapter   
> Sorry.

Chapter 5 

Raven was in disbelief. Out of all the people to run it too. It was the kid.  
He was laying on the ground drenched splattered heavily with oil, wheezing horribly from who knows what.

She saw Luna crouch down and sit him upwards, but he shrugged her off and went to his hands and knees. Now coughing like his life depended on it. Wheezing like a broken kazoo.

“Asthma?” Raven suggested to Luna. Luna nodded. He must have it for it to be this bad.  
Then it dawned on raven why he was coughing. She immediately fell to the floor and got next to him. And started pounding on his back.  
She lifted him up and pounded harder.  
Luna seemed confused until a gush of oil came out of the boys mouth.

He coughed and sputtered and tried to get a deep breath.

“Breath, honey, breath. Can you breath for me lil mechanic?”  
Raven said urgently.

Luke weakly nodded. Coughing up more and more oil. 

Luna has pulled him onto her lap and grabbed a spare rag, gently wiping his face and clothes off.

“Hey baby, hey. How are you.” Luna spoke after Luke seemed to finally stop coughing.

“G-good.” He rasped.

“What happened? Where’s lexa?” Raven asked.

His face turned grim.

“They came in all angles. Me and lexa were barely able to escape. I had to swim through a oil spill to get here. Those gallons of oil over there didn’t help.” He explained. Their was still one thing unanswered.

“Where’s-“

“Lexa.” Luke finished, Luna’s question 

“Before I swam here. She gave me this note. And told me to find you two. She said you would watch over me while she went and fought, she said this was to big a fight for me, and that it would kill her if I was injured. So you two are like my temporary nomons.” Luke joked.

Luna and raven sat open mouthed. Shocked beyond measures.

“It was a joke.” Luke rushed to explain.

“N-no no. I-it’s good.” Raven stated.

“Can we see the letter?” Luna pondered 

“Of course. It was a direct message from my heda, it must be important.”

He handed over the letter

Raven and Luna crowded around it

 

The note

Raven and Luna, 

I apologize for saying this in such short notice. But I was desperate and needed help. This war is bigger then Luke thinks. And I would usually take him. But, I am destined to die in this war. Luke would have no home. No sis to guide him. And no nomon to hug him. You two are the only people that can care for him. I observed you Luna. How you held him with such care. Such care a commander is not allowed to show. And raven, your smart. Tactical. While remaining tender.  
And this could be my last message. So my last wish to you, is to please be his nomons. Teach him what I couldn’t. Love him like you can.  
Make him a combination of all three of us.  
One boy , three moms.  
Tell him, my last wish to him,  
Is to become Luksa kom Triskeighflukru.  
A combination of three clans.  
He is now a leader.   
A leader of his own clan.  
Tell him this.  
He will guide people in the future. I wish I could say goodbye to him but I can’t.  
But tell him I love him.  
Also don’t tell him the real reason I told him to come to you.

Be his nomons, Make him the leader of three. Make him Triskeighflukru.

Lexa , heda  
Kom trikru.

 

Luna and raven stared at each other.  
They only had one thing to say to that.

“Oh fuck”. “Oh jok”

 

(Ps jok is fuck in trigedasleng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick chapter! I promise to make it longer next time.


	6. Becoming nomons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and raven consider their next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Guys. I know I made a promise to never quit a fanfic. And I want to keep to that. But like. I’m not sure if people like this fic. Which is sad because this is my favorite. But if no one likes it. Idk I will try to shorten the story? I don’t really want to , I have so much more growth for Luke and his experiences with Raven and Luna to go.   
> So ya. If u want this to be saved please say so

Chapter 6

 

Crap. Raven thought. 

Son of a bitch.

“Damn that lexa! “ she groaned angrily.  
This was a lot to take in. Turns out that a small attack was a huge war. Lexa was probably gonna die. And her only second/little brother/estranged child/son was being placed (more like forced) into the arms of Luna and herself.

Luna and raven were nomons.  
Ravens face fell at that. 

Nomons. Moms. Mothers. Parents of child. Guardians. Adult figure in life.

Their were many ways to say it, but none made raven feel better.

She felt Luna grab her hand and squeeze.  
She squeezed back. 

“What should we do.” Raven whispered.  
She couldn’t imagine being a mother to a baby. More like to a crazy hormonal teenager who was a psychopath in his free time!!?

“We do what lexa asked.” Luna whispered even softer then raven.

“What?” Raven asked in disbelief. Luna actually was ok with this?

“We do what she says, reivon. This was Lexa kom hedas possible last wish. We need to respect it.” She spoke, her accent slipping through, showing she did care about this more then meets the eye. 

Seeing ravens protests she continued 

“Reivon, I ask of you for five seconds to take off the stubborn Reyes goggles you put on and look at this with reason! If we don’t take Luke in, who will?  
We can’t just leave him here to die. To fend for himself? He will get himself killed!  
And no one else at camp will take him in either.  
They don’t know him like we do. They don’t know that he can be more then a violent screamer.” She pleaded

“But that’s the thing Luna! We don’t know him at all! For all we know, he could be planning to kill us right now! He’s a psychopath! Deranged! Insane!” Raven argued feeling more and more overwhelmed 

“Come on Reivon, you don’t really believe that do you? Look deep in your heart. We know Luke better then anyone else will.  
No one will care for him if we don’t.  
He is already crushed by leaving lexa,  
We can’t leave him too.  
He is a soft adorable child who is desperate for attention and love. He maybe Be estranged yes, but you know about these things? What was it you called? Disorders? We can classify him and attend to him as needed. Come on Reivon please!  
Do this for him! Do this for me.  
I will parent him alone if you don’t.” Luna threatened.

“You wouldn’t really do that, would you?” Raven questioned

“Try me Houmon. I will fight for him till the end.” Luna spoke sternly. And when raven looked into her eyes, she could see nothing but seriousness, and determination. Luna wasn’t bluffing.

Raven tried to fight. To argue. To say she wasn’t ready. But all she could find, was love. Love for her Luna. And surprisingly for Luke. That’s the strange feeling that’s been coming over her all day.  
Love! She was deeply fond of the boy. And she would give her all to give him a happy life.

“Ok. Where do I sign up?” Raven said with a smirk. Luna’s eyes sparkled with happiness before launching herself into Ravens arms. Ecstatic raven agreed.

 

“Ugh, “cough cough” sorry to interrupt this special moment. But um, what’s happening?” Luke awkwardly spoke.

 

“Hey kid,” Raven spoke.

“How would you like us to be your Nomons? For real?” 

And this time it was Luke’s turn to have sparkling eyes, and ran to the twos opened arms!

“Yes!” He crowed!  
“Yes!”

He stopped mid hug and pulled away.

“This is temporary though right? Until Lexie comes back? Until she can become my nomon again?” He spoke lip jutting out

“Yes of course Youngon. Temporary.”  
Luna reassured. Eyes slightly teary. Raven could see it break her heart to lie to Luke about something like this. It broke hers true. But it was lexas wish. They would stand firm by it.

“Well ok, today your our temporary son. We will celebrate this every year!” Raven stated.

“Yes!” Luke exclaimed quite happy.

“So sport, what are you gonna call us? I mean, you can call us, Raven and Luna, if you want? You can call us nomon? Just whatever feels normal.” Raven asked.

“Honestly, I think I’m gonna call you Luna and raven for a bit. I want to find a name for you. Nomons feels a little to formal. Too labely, I might call you that in the future but not now. Now I need to find names for you that fit your personality. Like Nomon, but the Luna and raven version? Ok?” He spoke hesitantly, it was adorable how he spoke. So curious and determined to create official nicknames and labels for the two. 

Raven caught Luna’s eyes, they were sparkling to the brim.  
Ya, she made the right choice.

The three stood up. And Luna and Raven both reached a hand out for Luke to take. And even though he was fourteen and a teenager. He still took both. Swinging them at his side and practically skipping to their destination.

Oh ya. Their destination. Becca’s lab. The remains of the dropship. The bunker.  
It was not a nice world to bring their son into. But they would try.  
Raven was just nervous about bringing them to their world. The one filled with guns. She was especially worried about how everyone would react.

Would then shun him, would they shun her? Would they welcome him, or treat him like the next test subject? Luna stopped.

“Hey youngon. You know their world is not like ours. They are violent people. With guns. You have not seen guns yet.  
But while they are violent, they are more merciful then your people. We do not stab to just stab. We fight for the truth. And justice. We try to save as many people as we can. Now my child. Are you willing to accept that? To come in and learn from their world?” Luna asked. Surprising Raven with how deep she went.

Though that shouldn’t be surprising. Raven bet she could fill a whole entire of of those corny post it notes that had one line of wisdom per day.

“Yes. It’s what my Heda commanded. I will do it for her.” Luke spoke boldly 

“Do it for you Luksa.” Luna whispered

Luke seemed taken aback.

“What do you mean for me?” He asked, confusion written all over his face 

It dawned on Raven that being the commanders son, he might have never really made a decision for himself. Something big like this. It would always be up to the commander what he wants.

“We mean, what do you want. Not Lexa, not us, You.” 

“I-I... I want to be with you. And if that means coming to this place. Then I am ok with that.” Confidence seeping into his voice the more he spoke. 

“Ok. Good. I’m glad yongon.” Luna concluded warmly.

“Shall we go?” Raven questioned.

The two nodded.

Luna paused for a second smiled, then crouched on the floor and motioned for Luke to climb on her back.

Luke’s eyes brightened and rushed over.  
But hesitated. 

“Um, how exactly do I do this? Ive never had a back ride before.”

Raven chuckled and came over to help.

“You put your arms around her neck, not to tight, and wrap your legs around her torso. She then will loop her arms around your legs.” She explained lifting Luke up and helping him get in position.

Once Luna was sure he was secure she stood up, she heard him gasped and turned her head to find him smiling in amazement.

“This is so cool.” He whispered. Breathless.

She laughed at his innocence then grinned a daring smile.

“You think this fun yongon? Wait till you feel this!” And with that parting phrase she took off, speeding outside and spinning around. Galloping with Luke squealing and holding on to her shoulders for dear life.  
Raven smiled pleased at the scene in front of her. She was going to love this.

“BEST TEMPORARY NOMONS EVER!”  
Like screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ravens smile fell.

Yeah. Temporary.


	7. Arriving to hurting reivons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally arrive at camp. Only to have reivon be seriously ill.   
> Also, Luke is a violent child and Bellamy is a yelling threatening person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know what. I don’t care if no one comments or cares about this fic. Cause where no one comments. Their is always one person who reads. And person who reads I don’t know u. But I will write for the sole purpose for making at least one person happy.

Chapter seven.

They had arrived at camp. It had taken about twice as long as it normally would have since they did not have a motor vehicle.   
And also Since ravens leg would start hurting. She protested the whole way. Saying she was fine.   
But Luna could read her like a book. And made her sit down every half and hour to rest. 

The extra time did not seem to bother Luke. As he was peppering the two with questions the whole way their.  
Also since he was carried piggy back the entire time. 😑

And no Luna’s back was somehow not broken.   
She was a very strong person. Probably stronger then even Bellamy.   
But carrying a squirming teenage boy on a vigorous 3 hour hike was exhausting to even her. 

Though she was happy to finally get to camp and set the boy down.  
She could tell he was a little nervous. And let him stay on. 

“Lessen up on the Yujen. Ok yongon?” Luna asked.

Yujen = strength

Luke complies. Lessening the death grip he was currently holding Luna’s shoulders in.

“Are you ok?” Luna whispered.  
Concern growing.

“Wh-what if they don’t like me? What if the don’t let me stay?” He expressed. Nerves all over the place.  
Luna’s face grew warm and comforting.

“Oh yongon. You have nothing to worry about. We bring you for you and if they can’t accept you then we all leave together. Family sticks together. No fighting necessary. Just drein jus naue daun.” She soothed lovingly. 

Luke’s nerves seemed to be quelled. And they finally stepped through the gate.

Luna has noticed raven wobbling slightly though. She observed a lot. It was a Nightblood trained eye that was supposed to watch and observe things other people couldn’t.   
And she noticed raven grimacing in pain for the last ten minutes. But she kept telling herself they were almost their, only a little more to go.  
But something was definitely up. For raven looked positively sick.  
She swayed unevenly on her feet. And Luna has just managed to set Luke down on a chair and rush over to catch her as she fell.

“Reivon! Little bird are you ok? What’s wrong!” Luna panicked. She held ravens sweat slicked body in her arms. She looked to be shivering but felt burning to the touch.

“Luke go get someone! Anyone!” Luna screamed. She was so scared. She sat on the ground and laid ravens head on her lap.  
She stroked the hair out of ravens face with shaking hands. Then watched in horror as raven started violently spasming .  
Foaming at the mouth.  
She was having a seizure.

“Raven. Raven! It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m here little bird I’m here.” Luna repeated.  
She rocked the girl in her lap. Terrified she was gonna get injured or worse.

She was starting to go a little deleterious. She needed Raven to be ok. She needed her too.

Finally she looked up and saw Bellamy limping over to her, blood running down.  
Seizure kit in hand.

Abby and Clarke were following up close behind. With a stretcher

“Fis op em! FIS OP EM!” Luna screamed

(Fis op em = fix her.)

They set her down on the stretcher gently and Abby quickly started to use the seizure kit.

Luke padded along, a look of alarm and confusion on his face

“The seizure is stabilizing. But she is running a very high fever. She needs antibiotics and AV drip and more stat!”   
Abby clarified.

Luna kicked down the doors to the hospital.

Stuffing an entire handful of curls in her mouth, sucking violently. And rubbing the fabric on her wrists so hard she could see blood starting to appear.  
But she didn’t care.

She needed raven to be ok.

In her panicked state her eyes wondered over to Bellamy’s bleeding leg.

“What happened?” She asked

His face turned grim, and flared at Luke. Who cowered slightly behind Luna.

“That little stranger came up yelling at me Abby and Clarke.   
Yelling something in trigedasleng i couldn’t understand. Next thing I know theirs a knife plunged in my leg, and in my pain filled haze, he started dragging me torwards raven.   
Clarke and Abby saw where he was leading me too, saw raven. And threw me a seizure kit.  
I had to pull the knife out, that little twitchy bitch stabbed me with!”  
Bellamy yelled.

Luke gripped Luna’s hem of her shirt.

“Yongon! What did I say! Jus drein jus nau daun” Luna criticized.

Luke bowed his head.

“Sorry Luna. Sorry nomon.” He whispered. He flinched, and grimaced, holding out his hands in front of him he turned his head upwards so his chin gutted out slightly.

“Go ahead. Press.” He spoke even softer  
Luna realized with a gasp that he meant press under his chin, and render him immobile like when she had first met him. Cause him agonizing pleasure.  
It was a punishment.

“Oh youngon. We don’t do that hear. We would never lay our hands on you.” Luna reassured comfortingly. She grabbed his hands gently and pulled them down.   
Pulling him into a soothing hug.

He seemed shocked at first. Then relaxed into Luna’s side.

“NoMON? YOUNGON???” Bellamy exclaimed in shock and confusion.

“Uhhhhh, it’s a long story belimee.” Luna spoke unsure on how to really explain.

Fortunately right at the moment. Clarke and Abby came through the door.

“REIVON HOW IS REIVON!” Luna screamed a bit to loud.

“Reivons going to be ok.” Clarke spoke comfortingly.

“Oh thank the sea.” Luna muttered.

“Now I just have one question.” Clarke added.   
She then spun faster then Luna’s eyes could process, and when she stopped she was inches away from Luke’s face.

“Who. are. you?!”


	8. Luna is the ultimate protecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke actually stands up for himself!!! Props to him!  
> But I mean of course, when that doesn’t work. Luna’s gotta step in and go full on floukru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like this chapter! I was a little more in depth with my writing   
> Also, tell me what u would like to happen with Luke! I will gladly take suggestions

Chapter 8

“Who he is doesn’t concern you.” Luna spoke moving in front of Luke protectively.  
Like reached up and placed a hand on her arm. Showing it was ok. She nodded and moved back into the crowd.

“Its fine, I expected this. I am Luksa kom trikru. Second and kin to Lexa Kom trikru. I was their when she was lead into war.” He introduced. Clarke has stiffened upon hearing Lexa’s name.

“What has become of her.” She stifled our.

“She, as I said, was led into war. We were attacked. I managed to escape by swimming through oil. Heads up. Don’t do that. It sucks. Horribly. But she had her head held up high, and wished the best to you, klark grifon.”   
Luke had shifted so he was standing in front of Clarke and Luna couldn’t help but notice him puffing his chest out a bit. The brunette herself though was swelling with pride. She knew how hard it was for Luke to interact like this. And he wasn’t even twitching!

Clarke nodded stiffly. 

And in a act of kindness Luke’s hand reached out and took Clarke’s in his. Comforting her. He smiled.

“Don’t worry wanheda, my Heda will be alright. She laik gona.” And as if realizing something, Clarke ripped her hand away from his, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

“You left her to die. And then you came here and hurt Bellamy. You have brought nothing but pain to Arkadia. Tell me why I shouldn’t banish you right now!” She threatened 

Luna moved into action. Brushing past people she came up to the two, and swiftly picked up Luke, resting him on her side like he was a toddler, which Luke seemed to eat up. Wrapping his arms around Luna’s neck and Leaning his head onto her shoulder/ the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. Breathing in her scent. 

“Because he’s our son.” She spoke defensively. Voice dripping with menace.

“Told you.” Bellamy muttered under his breath. Though a death glare from Luna shut him up quick.

“Son? Care to explain Luna? And am I to presume the “our” is you and raven?” Clarke interrogated.

“Yes, Clarke. He is raven and I’s child. It was lexa kom trikru s possible last wish, you of all people should respect it.” She stated. Clarke looked a little dumbfounded. Which worked in Luna’s favor because it also meant she was speechless 

She turned to Bellamy.

“Now Luke is sorry for stabbing you. Isn’t that right Luke.” She warned ever so slightly.

“Sorry.” He mumbled before burying his head back into Luna’s shoulder.

“Right well that’s settled.” Luna stated moving out of the way.

“What? Really??? Your gonna let a kid stab me for no reason and just get away with sorry???” Bellamy screeched enraged. His face had turned a bit red.

“By no reason you better mean a definite important reason BECAUSE REVIVON AND HER SAFETY IS THE MOST GOD DAMN IMPORTANT THING TO ME BESIDES LUKE! And he is a young scarred boy who doesn’t know any better, and getting him to apologize is huge, so yes BELLAMY, I will let him get away with it.” Luna snapped coldly. 

This time it was Bellamy’s turn to be speechless. He gulped a few times and muttered a   
“Ok” before scurrying off, probably to where Clarke had when she had left Luke. 

But the underlying message was clear.

You don’t mess with Luna Kom Floukru.   
And especially with her family. For she will end you. Verbally or physically is up to her.

Luke smiled at this, and seemed to fully relax into his temporary mother’s arms.   
Snuggling his head into her shoulder, and grabbing a patch of Luna’s collar and rubbing it against his wrists quite like in a way Luna did. But not as harshly.

When Luna looked down she beamed at seeing Luke fast asleep, and noticing him rub the fabric, she realized they were quite more similar then she previously thought.

As she walked around to find a place for him to peacefully rest, she couldn’t help but smile even wider when she heard him mutter something in his half asleep consciousness.

“Thank you sea-mon.” 

Oh hell ya. She got this nomon thing in the bag.


	9. The voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time! Luke’s POV!
> 
> Also the voices
> 
>  
> 
> The voices
> 
>  
> 
> Voices speak
> 
>  
> 
> They never end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet what up! Ima back!! Sorry it’s been a awhile! Hope u like Luke’s POV

Chapter 9

With Luke resting peacefully in Luna and Ravens room, after removing all of his “armor” leaving him in nothing but his shredded tank top, and ripped undershorts, underneath his surprisingly nice skiekru looking ones. Luna really had a chance to take in everything that us happened. And observe her “son”.  
She realized how fast things had happened. And it was quite confusing.  
How was she able to love someone so quickly?  
Before today Luke was a stranger, but now she would do anything for him. And really thought of him as her son.  
It was odd, she’d admit.  
But not uncommon for she thinks raven felt the same way.  
It was horribly fast. And Luna’s head was spinning. But she couldn’t deny her emotion for this child.  
And she was sure that the upcoming few weeks would definitely be challenging.  
But she would take every second of it.

Ever so carefully, she climbed into bed with the sleeping child, and carefully brought him into her arms.  
And smiled when he immediately turned inwards, and snuggled in Luna’s embrace.  
She rested her head on his. Before falling into a deep slumber.

 

(For the first time ever, LUKES POV!)

Luke woke up to the slightest noise. After yawning and owlishly blinking his eyes. He realized his position. Huh he didn’t remember falling asleep with lexa last night. Did he have a nightmare?   
Wait. Those weren’t his bedsheets?  
...  
That’s not lexa.

He pushed away with a start. Falling on to the floor with a start.  
Arms flailing around grasping at things that were not there.

Calm Luksa calm!

No no NO!”

Luuuuuuksaaaa 

Luuuuuksaaaaaaaa 

Lissssstennnnnn to usssssss

Luuuuuuuksaaaaaaaa

“NO!”

Luksa screamed . The voices were getting louder!

He felt himself start to twitch. His hands clawed at the air. He bared his teeth. He needed to fight! He NEEDED TO FIGHT!

He felt something surround him and grip on.  
He thrashed around trying to break free.  
The grip only tightened.

“Shhhhh.” He heard 

“Shhhhh, calm down Luke, calm down for me.” 

It was something nice! Something sweet! A comforting voice.  
Luke drank it up. Trying to hear for that voice again, which was so unlike the evil ones in his head.

“Shhhhh it’s ok, I’ve got you nomon. I’ve got you.” The voice comforted. Once hearing the nickname Luke knew it could only be one person

“Sea-mon?” He croaked out.

“Yess, honey it’s me. Lean back into me.” He heard Luna say. 

He immediately stopped fighting and gave in to her hug.

She thankfully took the cold and sweaty tank top off of him. His bare chest glistened in the light. As his nomon ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

“It’s alright Luke. I’m here. Don’t let the darkness take over.” She soothed.

Luke closed his eyes and took in the comfort offered.   
He relaxed, his tense muscles unraveling.

And the voices were kept at bay.

For now.

They probably will come back

But for now, he will take in the soft soothing voice. Feel the nice comforting hugs.  
Be calmed by his sea-mon

Tamer of voices.


	10. Reuniting with raven, and Amy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Luna have a talk. Go to see raven. And luke runs into someone interesting !

Chapter 10

 

After a while of holding Luke,  
Who Luna had to have guessed had a nightmare, or a panic attack, cause she didn’t know what else would make him scream “the voices! The voices! Stop the voices!,  
Luna noticed that he was fidgeting quite a bit.

“Something wrong yongon?” Luna said. 

“Well um. I don’t know. But, is reivon going to be ok?” Luke responded in such a adorable amount of concern.

“Of course ! Klark and Abi are the best healers around. Raven will definitely be on the mend.” She quarried.

“Why do you do that?” He blurted out. Climbing out of Luna’s lap and facing her.  
Cocking his head to the side slightly.

“Do what?” Luna asked in confusion.

“This.” And as an example he had taken the braid that hung on his head, and stuffed the end of it in his mouth, and sucked on it slightly, all while pointing at Luna. He let the braid drop in question.

Oh. She was sucking on her hair again.  
Skris. She usually had Raven their to tell her if she was doing it or not.  
(Skris = shit) 

“It’s just a habit little one.” She huffed out slightly. Quite embarrassed.

He hummed in response. Not fully believing the simple answer. But he did not pursue matter. 

“Did I do anything to cause reivon that seeshure.?” He asked out of nowhere.

“It’s sei-zure, little one. And of course not! Why would you think that?”

Luke looked down at his lap, his eyes covered by his hair. His hand twitching slightly.

“Every person i like somehow gets hurt, or is about too.” He whispered so softly it took Luna a second to realize he had said something.

She honestly didn’t know what to say to that. 

“L-Luke! T-thats, we wo—.... we’re not going to get hurt just because you like us.” Luna was finally able to speak.

Luke said nothing in response.

“Hey to prove it to you, and to cheer us up, would you like to go visit Raven?” Luna proposed. 

Luke literally jumped up at the chance!!!

“Let’s go right now!!! Beja beja beja!!!!!” He exclaimed excitedly

(Beja = please)

He started marching out of the room their and then.

“Um yongon, forgetting something?” Luna chuckled. Luke seemed confused before realizing Luna meant clothes.  
He was only in his underwear and undershorts.

 

He quickly got into his tribe gear, and then basically pulled Luna by the hand the entire way.

They got to the sort of “waiting room” for the kind of “hospital” that people had set up.

They were on their way to wherever raven had been placed when they were stopped by a girl around Luke’s age.

“Hi guys, I’m sorry, but you need to be sterilized before you enter.” She explained with a timid smile.

“Oh pro, thanks for telling us yongon.”

(Pro = thank you.)

She turned to go wash her hands or whatever they wanted them to do when she realized that Luke was not following.

“Luke?” She asked as she turned around. 

She saw Luke standing right where they were, but staring intently at the girl that had told them to sterilize in front of him.  
And when a light blushed played across his cheeks, did understand what was happening.

Seems her yongon had developed a small crush on this geda.

(Geda = girl)

She crept up beside him silently.

“Ask for her name.” She whispered knowingly in his ear.

As if pressing a button, Luke jumped to life.

“H-heya! Ai laik Luksa kom trikru! Chon yu bilaik?” 

(All of that = hello, I am Luke from the tree crew clan, who are you?)  
He asked . When the girl starred in (to Luna’s delight, interest and not confusion or disdain) did Luna elbow Luke slightly.

“English yongon.” She whispered.

“Oh! Ai m-moba!” He stuttered out.

( moba = Sorry)

“It’s ok.” The girl spoke softly. She smiled and her nose wrinkled slightly.

“I’m Luke, I’m from the tree crew clan. Who are you?” He finally continued flashing one of his cutest smiles.

“Hi Luke! Nice to meet you. I’m Amy. Amy calvorone.”

“Amy.” Luke said slowly, as if testing out the name.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He spoke warmly. Amy blushed and swept her long chestnut brown hair away from her pink rimmed glasses. Her pale skin and pink lips sweeping into a smile.

“Thanks.” She replied.

“Your quite handsome yourself.” And then Luke was blushing like crazy. 

“Pro, p-p-pro.” He managed to say.

“What is that language your speaking in?” Amy asked curiously.

“You smell nice, I-I mean trigedasleng! Trigedasleng! I’m speaking in trigedasleng.” He blurted out.

Embarrassed behind measures he dragged Luna away from Amy into reivons room. With Amy smiling behind.

“Do u hodness her Luke?” Luna asked curiously. Luke didn’t respond but the blush on his face answered.

They finally arrived at reivons bed.

“NOMANIC!” Luke crowed jumping on the bed and hugging raven tight.  
Raven raised her eyebrow at the name but said nothing.

Luna has grabbed reivons hand and squeezed it tight.

“Oh little bird. You scared me. Don’t do that again.” She pleaded. 

“Luna honey, hair?” Raven reminded slightly. Luna blushed and let the curls drop. 

“Oh little moon. I’m not gonna leave you that easily! I’m sorry if I scared you. But these seizures come and go. But I promise I will always be here afterwards to hug you and tell you it’s all right.” Raven spoke. Pulling Luna in so she was laying on the bed next to raven, her head resting on ravens shoulder, and the mocha skinned girls arm around her, while the hand stroked her hair.

“Everything’s going to be all right.” She soothes pressing a kiss to Luna’s head.  
She honestly loved when that happened.  
Rustling of the bed told Luna her yongon had crawled under Ravens other arm.

“Please don’t leave me.” Luke whispered.

“Oh lil mechanic! I’ve been ur nomon for like a day and a half. I think when I signed up I mean for longer than that!” She responded with a chuckle.

No one said anything else. And just stayed snuggled up with each other.

while raven squeezed Luna’s hands every Time she went to put hair in her mouth. And continually pressed kisses to her forehead.

All in all. Everyone felt kinda sad. But the presence of raven hugging them was great.

They sat there. Huddle all together. And just drank in the warmth of each other. 

Like a family.


	11. Panic attacks and grandnephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven deals with some side affects of having seizures. Also we finally get to see Sinclair! Woohoo! Gotta love him and raven!  
> Also if u couldn’t tell. A lot of people that are dead are alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t posted in forever and i feel super crummy   
> But I made a longer then usual chapter and promise I have some new fanfics coming out soon!   
> Feel free to comment

Chapter 11

 

When raven woke up after falling asleep for a bit. She smiled at realizing who was with her. 

She saw luksa, who was so adorably worried for her safety. Fast asleep. His little purrs of breath light and airy, like his chest which rose and fell softly in time.

and then she turned and saw her other significant person in her life. Luna.  
Her head was resting right below ravens shoulder and her one hand gripped ravens hand. As if worried to let go.  
Raven was tho a bit disappointed to see she had managed to stuff curls in her mouth without raven noticing . Conscious or unconscious, raven had hoped that she had made some progress in stopping the bad habit. Though she would not give up.  
She would just have to try harder.

She reached out and tugged gently on the locks of hair.  
Luna moaned and did not let go.  
But raven continued to prod and was eventually able to remove them.

Luna groaned again and her hand reached our unconsciously to grab another handful of curls when raven grabbed the hand, intertwining it with hers.

She then looked over at the clock and realized what time it was.

“SHIT!” She screeched jerking upwards   
Knocking Luke off the bed in the process and severely startling Luna.

“It’s already 4:00!!! HOW COULD YOU LET ME SLEEP HAT LONG!” She panicked  
She had so much to do. She had to report to Sinclair as soon as she could. She was supposed to be the mechanic for the entire camp Arkadia and here she was sleeping ! 

Luke rose with his knifes at the raise

“What’s wrong reivon?” He spoke in a slightly deep voice. 

“Reivon? Luke? What-the? Knives? How?-what?” Luna sputtered out, She was beyond confused.

But raven want paying attention to that.  
She was focusing on how she was so late and behind and wow her head was pounding. And did her leg feel extra numb?

It wwas all a blur though. Her breath was coming in short gasps as the walls started to spin.  
She was letting down Sinclair.  
Oh no. She moaned  
That made her feel much worse.  
Not Sinclair.   
Having him disappointed was the worst thing in the world.  
And on top of that was the entire camp,  
Hundreds of people were counting on her  
To fix everything broken.  
The amount of work would be piled even higher.  
And more people would be in misery. Some could be injured by tech or attachments not screwed in right.  
Some could be killed.

Oh god.

Kids could be killed.

Kids could die and It was all ravens fault.  
She tried to get up. To move. To do something. She found she couldn’t. The room was to much of a blur.  
Her lungs were burning by this time.  
As it felt she couldn’t take a deep breath.

Raven was well aware she was panicking.

And she thought she felt voices calling out to her. But they felt so far away.

Then she felt the lightest touch. Of soft comforting hands cupping her face. Grounding her.

“Raven breath...breath.” A clear voice spoke.l  
And she looked up and gazed into Luna’s eyes.

Luna’s hands were removed and went to her shoulders. Feeling her turn her slightly. So she could lean into her side.   
Raven obliged willingly. The room was still spinning and she wanted Luna with her.

“Ai giv ai op, gon nemyon, Kom lanik de.” The sweet words whispered.

“Come on raven, repeat.” They pressed. Luna’s arms wrapped around raven firmly.  
Raven felt the words tumble out of her mouth, at first numbly, but then gaining feeling as she said them.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back on Luna’s shoulder exhausted.  
Her head pounded from the seizure, and on cusp of another.

Then she felt small strong fingers weave their way into her hair. Pressing and stroking in ways that relieved a lot of the pain. From the feeling of Luna’s hands on her waist , she knew it must be luksa. But barely thought about it. Her brain hurt.

“Luna?” She croaked out.

“Yes little bird?” Luna cooed back.

“I-I...” she trailed off. Knowing she should be leaving, knowing that she had to fix things. Knowing she was too tired to do so. But not finding the words or energy to say it.

“I know.” Luna spoke.   
And in that moment raven loved her girlfriend so much.   
Cause she did know. Raven didn’t know how but she did. And she felt such a huge relief knowing that. 

“I know you want to go. But I also know your in no condition to actually work.   
So how about I carry you to Sinclair’s, and u can sit in my arms and listen to the sounds of ma-chines working. I know that calms you.” Luna offered. Still not pronouncing the unknown skeikru word correctly . Saying Ch as in chop instead of sh in sheep.

Raven smiled at this small thing. It reassured her for some reason. And She weakly nodded.

She felt the arms shift and felt weightless as the picked her up. She didn’t feel like opening her eyes much. But looked up at Luna’s warm tan skin, and breathed in her scent of honey and sea salt.

In the background she heard a girl ask if she was alright, and was surprised momentarily when she heard luksa respond. Saying that she was alright but had just suffered a panic attack. She found it slightly endearing that luksa also had trouble pronouncing these new skeikru words also. 

She cranes her neck to see the girl Luke was talking too, and saw a girl with pink rimmed glasses and straight mousey hair momentarily.

She chuckled slightly loopy to herself.  
Seems her boy wanted to talk to this girl.

She could feel the concern radiating off of Luna as she carried her.  
She usually would never let anyone do this.  
And particularly hated it when Luna did it out of spite.

But now she was tired.  
Oh so tired.

But she would not fall back asleep.  
She made sure of that.  
She kept her eyes open, too take in her surroundings.

Apparently they had already got to Sinclair’s, ravens headache must have messed with her internal clock. She looked around and was comforted to see everything the way it was. And felt even better when she saw Sinclair. He seemed to notice her too and his body snapped as he turned and rushed over.

“Raven! Are you alright?” He demanded nervously. His hand reaching out tenaciously to stroke her head once.

“Don’t worry cap, can’t keep your number one bomb maker out for long!” She replied. Her charming sarcasm returned.

Sinclair’s pinched expression softened at this. And started to make a claim.

“Well you still can’t do anything to heavy-“

“DONT tell me what I can’t do.” Raven growled. Her defense up and at it like a firecracker.

She then realized that she was still being held and coddled by Luna like she was a little fragile bird. (No pun intended)  
And that this would only disapprove anything she was trying to say.

“Luna, set me down.” She stated. She could feel her girlfriend tense

“But-“

“I said put me DOWN.” She demanded.  
Luna reluctantly complied.

Finally standing up on her two feet. She was able to turn with her arms crossed and glare slightly at Sinclair. Who had stood their and watched with an anxious look.

She ignored the fact that a flash of pain went up her leg and hip, and that she wobbled slightly. And managed to stay poker faced when Luna placed a hand on the small of her back to steady herself.

“So ? What work can I do?” She asked. 

“Seriously raven, you ca- shouldn’t be doing anything heavy. You literally just had a seizure?” Sinclair sputtered. His fatherly instincts taking over. He then seemed to notice Luke for the first time. Who was silently seething at someone telling his temporary nomon what to do. Not understand Sinclair was practically his nomons, nomtu.

(Nomtu = father)

“Uh...” Sinclair trailed off. 

“Hey ? Have we met?” He exclaimed in confusion. Wondering why Luke could possibly be fuming about.

Raven gasped slightly. She hadn’t told Sinclair yet. Since Sinclair was like a guardian type person of her, what would that make Luke? His grandson? No that just seemed wrong cause of the ages and who Sinclair was. Nephew maybe?   
She was all of a sudden very nervous.

Her hand went up to rake the pads of her fingers across her neck, giving the occasional claw with her nails.  
Her nervous habit.

She felt a strong hand clasp hers and knew without Looking it was Luna.

She squeezed comfortingly. And started speaking knowing raven couldn’t.

“Um, seinklar, you know who I am correct?” She asked hesitantly at first.  
It showed she was nervous too cause she pronounced his name in trigedasleng.  
Sinclair then crossed his arms and got protective. 

“Yes. Your the girl who took my girl away. The one I still am a little suspicious about. Miss I fight for death.” He accused. His glare making Luna gulp nervously.

“I...um, —uh.” Luna choked out. And this time raven didn’t even see Luna stuff the curls in , she moved so fast. 

“Sinclair! Be nice...?” Raven warned with an edge to her voice. Sinclair rolled his eyes. But then had his mouth spread into a grin.

“Don’t worry Reyes. I’m not gonna chew her out...  
Yet.  
Also, I may be suspicious, but I do know your good for my girl.” He commented.

The curls dropped out of Luna’s mouth.

“Take that for granted lunes, that’s the farthest your ever gonna get to a compliment from him.” Raven chuckled. 

“So what were you saying Luna?” Sinclair brought back up.

“Oh sha, daun—“

“English please.” He reminded.

“Of course. As I was saying, Luke is very close to us. Um, he’s our son. Temporarily. For now. We’re his guardians.” She managed to sputter out.

They both stood with baited breath as it took Sinclair a few minutes I understand what had just been said.

“I HAVE A GRANDNEPHEW???!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Do u love Luna and Raven or what?  
> How do u like Luna’s little child habit? I find it so overwhelming adorable I start screaming madness.  
> Also, Luke is gonna be a complex cute child.  
> Hope you like this and please comment. I will love that!  
> Also I have a drawing of the kid but I don’t know how to enter photos? Someone tell me how below


End file.
